Demon Bride
by honeycrispapple16
Summary: Kylee belongs to a demon vampire, she calls to Peter Pan for help, is that really any better? Beginning drags but it has action. I'm not good with genre, it has a little bit of everything I guess...lol I own nothing except Kylee, demons- not Peter Pan or their characters.


Chapter 1: Monsters

 **Every beginning chapter will start out as Kylee's POV, then go to my narrating.**

I can't remember a time when vampires didn't run around this world like they owned the place. Killing everything with a pulse. Even the animals, the only thing that could sustain us in our efforts to stay alive. They killed my dog, my mom, my dad, my little brothers and sisters. Why am I alive you ask? I'll get there in a second. Or maybe I'll get there in the next chapter. Either way, my name is Kylee, I am 16 years old, forever.

I remember when my last little brother was born. I would tell you his name, but I don't remember. So, I'm going to make them up. Even if I did it wouldn't really matter would it? All I can remember is trying to figure out if there was any way to get into a hospital to get whatever we may need for the upcoming birth:

Kylee's dad Paul was quickly gathering Kylee, her brother, and 2 twin sisters in their van.

"We're running out of daylight, it's already 5pm- Kylee, get your siblings in the car NOW, I'm going back for mom." Paul ordered as Kylee grabbed a then, 14 year old brother Silas, and her two 9 year old sisters Aya and Ava.

"Where are we going to go?" Silas demanded. "Every hospital is going to be infested, there is no point in risking our lives when she could give birth at home!" He yelled as Kylee slammed the door behind her as her three siblings got in the car.

Kylee couldn't think of anything but keeping her mouth shut, her siblings didn't know that their mother had been bleeding on and off this pregnancy. There were no doctors because there was no internet, it was impossible to find anything you needed in this world let alone a damn doctor. She might need at least three blood transfusions, so they needed needles to draw from their father who was O and give to their mother. She was so sick, and she knew she would probably not make it anyways but they needed to try.

"Kylee open the door!" She heard her father yell as he drew closer to the front door. She grabbed the passenger door open and ran to her father but stopped abruptly as they heard laughing. Kylee struggled to look at the time on her watch, 5:30… she looked up and all of a sudden something in black ripped into her mothers neck making her immediately fall limp, only her eyes moving, watching, pleading with them to leave.

Her father was knocked onto the floor hitting his head. "NO!" Kylee screamed at the top of her lungs, she locked the van as she ran to her mother, hearing her brother banging and fighting to open the door to help. Kylee quickly grabbed one of the long wooden stakes they had going all around the house, and ran at the monster and swung. It was effortless though; he was too fast and had already dodged it jumping off somewhere. Kylee dropped the stake and cradled her mothers head, "No, mom, please. Don't leave me, please." She started to sob and caressed her mothers stomach gently trying to feel for movement from her little brother. She felt nothing, making her cry harder.

"Ky..lee…" Her mothers hand came up to her face touching it lightly. Kylee reached up quickly and held her mother's hand to her face.

"Mom, no…don't go." Kylee begged closing her eyes as the tears fell harder.

"Don't…" Her mother started dozing off.

"Don't? Don't what mom." She asked squeezing her mothers already cold hand.

"Don't call for them…don't call…"

"…what..?" Kylee asked staring. "No, never…I wouldn't leave I'd rather die-"

"Don't…" Her mother repeated. "To either of them…" She said before falling limp.

"Either of them? What do you mean? Mom, don't leave us please MOM!" Kylee lie her head down on her mothers stomach. "Please…" She whispered, calling gently to her brother. Nothing.

"I aways prefer the pregnant ones." She heard a voice say. Kylee's head shot up, grabbing the stake once again. "More blood volume I mean." It said laughing.

"Who are you?!" She screamed looking around. She could feel the voice in her head. It was like a siren that ripped into her ear drums.

"I'm not one of those men, like those perverts that check out pregnant women or watch porn featuring pregnant women. That shit is just sick I mean why even want to share a world with those kinds of people?"

"You killed my mom and my dad." She said still looking around desperately.

"Now, I don't recall killing your dad. He fell over, clumsy bastard. Annnd bumped his head." She heard a loud laugh now; it pierced her ears, her heart, her mind. She could feel the tears welling up.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop messing with you now. I'd hate for you to miss this last part because I cant stop goofing off with you. You're just so cute." She heard the voice get away from her mind now.

"What do you want? Why are you here? What have you done to the world? My friends, the innocent people here, why kill innocent people? Why not kill the sick people that you keep talking about because at this point, you're no better than them!" Kylee screamed into the sky.

"Because." She heard a loud thud behind her. Someone jumped down on her level. "I made a deal with someone."

"Who…?"

"You really wanna know?" She turned to see a tall figure with a hood, she could see the evil grin spread across its lips.

"Take off your ridiculous hood you look like the unibomber."

They stood for a second, Kylee still pointing her stick at him ready to go until he reached up slowly and pulled back his mask revealing a very pale, long-haired man with eyes that glowed silver. Her mothers blood stained on his cheek highlighting his lifeless skin.

"Recognize me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, "Ohhh just your friendly neighborhood ass hole that wants whats his."

"Which is what? We don't have ANYTHING." Kylee screamed. 'Is he confused? He killed my family because he thinks we fucking have something?'

"You."

Kylee began to get goosebumps, she felt lightheaded. "What..? No. Fuck no. I am NOT yours." She said trying to breathe.

"I was claimed you, from the moment you were born. I fell in love with your soul, and I WILL have it. Willingly or not, I will make you come to me. I will take everything and make you regret, like your family, for not coming to me. I will make this your fault next."

"My family? What the hell are you talking about? GO AWAY." She yelled remember her brother and little sisters were in the van and trying not to panic.

"Check your watch." He said.

She glanced down slowly at her wrist before looking up quickly, is it really almost 7?

"They're coming, Kylee."

Kylee shot up from her bed. 'That same fucking dream…' she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled.


End file.
